Miracle at Marne (Map Game)
Welcome to the Miracle at Marne Map Game. The Point of Divergence is the Battle of Marne, considered the Miracle at Marne (OTL). From September 5th to September 12th of 1914. The Germans began a strong campaign to crush France during the first month of the war. When the Germans had reached just beyond the river Marne they encountered large numbers of French troops as well as the supremely well-trained British expeditionary force. However, rather than the right flank of the German army being hit by the French Army, the German army did not allow for an exploitable gap between. This lack of an exploitable gap as well the 1st Army conducting a holding action in what would have been a major gap of the German battle lines managed to hold out and even make a few gains as the German left flank victoriously drove back multiple French armies. With major breakthroughs made by the German Sixth and Seventh armies the right flank - particularly the First army - opened up an unprecedented gap in the German lines - too good not to exploit. This gap allowed for the French to make a worthwhile assault into the area, but a trap laid by the German First and Second armies allowed by a shift of French forces to re-establish a line against the German Sixth and Seventh Armies, turned this exploitable gap into a death trap trapping the French 5th army, and elements of the British expeditionary force. With the French 5th army destroyed, the French 6th army was forced to hold its ground as long as possible against the German First and Second Armies (with the French Ninth army begin pulled back along with Fourth, Second and First armies. This very disorganized line being re-established ended up with a 48 hour battle from September 11th to the 13th in which the French 6th Army was forced back into Paris with the British Expeditionary Force, and the remainder of the French armies forced to fight with their backs to the Seine River. With this, the Germans were able to begin the Battle of Paris in which the city fell to the Germans in short order. The BEF was therefore evacuated unable to fight alone on a continent with a failing ally. The French summarily capitulated and surrendered French Equatorial Africa and Madagascar to the German Empire. Following this, the Germans and Austrians were allowed to pursue a much stronger and more powerful front to the Russians, and prevented the British from making any more meaningful contributions outside of supplies to Russia. By midway through 1915 and a costly stalemate for the Russians on the Eastern front a Peace treaty was signed between the Entente and the Central powers. Russia returned to a status quo, as did France, but the separate colonial exchanges remained between Germany and France and the Treaty of St Peterburg remained in effect effectively forcing distance between Russia and Germany. The British had lost their "Balance of Power" policy and officially began looking for new allies in a new volatile world in which the British were truly threatened. Moderators: Head Mod/Creator: *'Feudalplague (talk)' Mapmakers *Feudalplague (talk) Game maps Nations Sign up is now open. To play as primary nations you must have an Edit count above 1000 and must also have a plausible reputation. Please sign with three Tildes. #LivinLikeFeudal (talk). I don't like the timestamps everywhere. North America * United States of America: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ am doing this to get the game going, if someone else wants the US I might switch depending on who you are * Mexico: * British Honduras (Colony of the British Empire): Cookiedamage (talk) * Guatemala - * El Salvador - * Nicaragua - * Costa Rica - * Canada (Nation of the British Commonwealth)- * Cuba - * Haiti - * Cayman (Colony of the British Empire): Cookiedamage (talk) *Jamaica (Colony of the British Empire): Cookiedamage (talk) South America *British Guiana (Colony of the British Empire) - Cookiedamage (talk) * Suriname (Colony of the Netherlands) - * French Guiana (Colony of France) *Brazil- * Argentina -bibbleboyd316 * Chile - * Colombia - * Peru - * Ecuador - Adolf Coffee (talk) 22:22, May 15, 2017 (UTC) * Bolivia - * Paraguay - * Uruguay - * Falklands (Colony of the British Empire) - Cookiedamage (talk) * South Georgia (Colony of the British Empire) - Cookiedamage (talk) Europe * Great Britain - Cookiedamage (talk) * Russian Empire - User:M1n3L0rd *Kingdom of Finland - (German influence) *Kingdom of Poland - Feudalplague (talk) (German puppet) *Latvia - (German Influence) *Estonia - (German Influence) *Ukraine - (German Influence) * Austria-Hungary - Revolution 9 * Switzerland - * Luxembourg- * Liechtenstein - * France - * German Empire - Feudalplague (talk) * Spain - Sine dei gloriem * Netherlands - * Belgium - * Portugal - Daxus Inferno * Italy - Scarlet Outlaw * Greece - * Denmark - *Iceland - *Greenland - *Faeroe Islands - *Sweden *Norway - *Malta (Colony of the British Empire) - Cookiedamage (talk) *Serbia - spatian300 *Bulgaria - *Romania Africa British Colonial Africa - Cookiedamage (talk) *Republic of South Africa - *Rhodesia - *Nigeria - *British East Africa - *British Somaliland - *Gambia - Spanish Colonial Africa - *Spanish Morocco - *Equatorial Guinea - *Spanish West Sahara - French Colonial Africa - *Algeria - *Morocco - *West African Territory - *Sahara - *Djibouti - *Madagascar - German Colonial Africa - Feudalplague (talk) *Cameroon - *Gabon - *Equatorial Africa - *Tanzania - *Togo - *Congo - *South-West Africa (Namibia) - Italian Colonial Africa - *Italian Somaliland - *Eritrea - *Libya - Portuguese Colonial Africa - Daxus Inferno *Angola - *Mozambique - *Cape Verde - *Guinea - Liberia - Darfur - Ethiopia - Middle East Ottoman Empire: *Arabia (Puppet of the Ottoman Empire): British Middle East - Cookiedamage (talk) *Oman (British Colony) - *Egypt (British Mandate) - *Qatar - *Pakistan - Persia - Asia/Oceania * - Republic of China - * - French Indochina (Colony of France)- *Vietnam - *Cambodia - *Laos - * * British Raj (Colony of the British Empire) - Cookiedamage (talk) * Siam - Seiga *Goa (Colony of Portugal) - Daxus Inferno *Macau (Colony of Portugal) - Daxus Inferno * British Burma (Colony of the British Empire) - Cookiedamage (talk) *Nepal - * Japan- Tech (talk) 06:55, November 17, 2014 (UTC) * Dutch East Indies (Colony of the Netherlands) - *- Philippines (Territory/Vassal of the United States of America) - * Sulu - * Brunei - * Sarawak - * East Timor (Colony of Portugal)- Daxus Inferno * New Caledonia (Colony of France) - * Australia (Dominion of the British Empire) - Cookiedamage (talk) * New Zealand (Dominion of the British Empire) Cookiedamage (talk) *Malacca (Colony of the British Empire) - Cookiedamage (talk) * German Colonial Empire - Feudalplague (talk) * German New Guinea Feudalplague (talk) * German Samoa Feudalplague (talk) *Qingdao Feudalplague (talk) The Game 1916 The World begins to stabilize as the post Great War politics become apparent leaving the British, and Germans as the worlds two great colonial powers. The Republic of China suffers from various warlord issues as the Republic attempts to gain control over them. The Russian empire begins to show signs of rebellion as the loss of so much territory launches various factions right into the forefront of Russian politics, with Monarchists, Federalists, and Communists being the three major factions. The German empires ambassadors begins looking at previously ignored nations for more allies, to prevent such a lopsided conflict such as the Great War again. Germany and the recently created Eastern European undergo talks to add them to the Central Powers. Japan: '''Expand military and economy. Begin massive mobilization of military. '''Request an alliance with Germany. '''A Korean border patrol is established, to watch the border with China carefully to make sure that a Chinese attack will be repelled. The border patrol team has 250.000 men. 300.000 other men stay in Seoul, and undergo heavy intensive training. The rest stay on our islands, with 60.000 men in Taiwan. We begin construction of 2 battleships(1 in Tokyo, 1 in Busan), 1 cruiser(in Tokyo) and 1 submarine(Busan), to fulfill our desire of having the biggest navy. '''We abandon our alliance with Britain, to ally Germany Siam: Siam builds up its military and continues industrialization. Some Buddhist Temples are built. Siam asks Britain and France for a trade agreement. German Empire: 'With a victory in the Great War the German monarchy holds a parade in Berlin. The economy of the entire empire however is somewhat damaged with such a major commitment to the war taking its toll. The economy begins to recover as the Empire begins permeating the new markets it has acquired in eastern Europe. Arms are sold to these eastern nations as well in order to arm them in case of a Russian incursion. The German military stands at nearly 3.5 million between active and reserves. The German High Seas Fleet still remains the Rival to the royal navy and further naval development begins with more dreadnoughts and heavy ships being constructed. The German empire with the acquisition of new colonies begins revamping the Colonial authority much like its other colonies and begins developing many of the new territories for resource extraction particularly the Kongo. Germany requests Japan drop its alliance with Britain in order to ally with Germany. *'Poland: 'Newly created under the end of war treaty for the Great war, Poland calls out to all Poles in the various territories and areas across a wide area of territory. This gives rise to many poles coming to the new Poland leaving Germany in droves to settle the new polish state. The Polish raise an army of about 500,000 in order to facilitate its own personal defense and the economy is open to German Markets. Poland in general has a population of a few million at first but after a proper census of all the people including new ethnic polish immigrants, the Poles count their population at nearly 14.3 million and growing as more poles flock to their new state. The Polish government begins considering the development of a small navy. *'German Africa: 'The attempt at a build up continues with the German colonial governments giving the empire a major excuse to construct a railway to connect the Indian and Atlantic oceans for the purpose of resource transporting. The African territories have various colonial troops recruited. The Major portions of resource production are expanded specifically in the Kongo and Central Africa. *'German Asia: '''The German Asian possessions are built up a bit further as they are meant to cater to the German high seas fleet and various troops are deployed to hold the territories. The Various economies begin to be built up a bit further. * '''Japan Dip: Accepted RUSSIAN EMPIRE: we offer an alliance with both the German Empire and with japan. we have no wish to fight either of you, so we believe it would serve all of our best int interests. we also begin with a complete reorganization of our army. we make it so every 3 years , the current troops get out and new troops come in. we increase the pay of our armed forces to make it a more desirable career. we begin a plan to add almost 1 million troops to are military. we will make these troops the first corps, and place them although the western front. we also begin massive oil drilling throughout Siberia. the up front costs of starting these are heavy, but they should be producing a lot by September. we hope these two new sources of employment will although the unrest in our country to calm down. we hope that the Japanese and the Germans will accept our alliance. 1917 Continuous issues with the Russian empires factions begin to show real problems with factions beginning to gain major control of territory. The Polish kingdom begins to continually see massive amounts of immigration as poles flock to the ethnic state. Talks of forming a unified Baltic Duchy go under works. The US uses its military to force a debt repayment in Nicaragua Siam: Siam builds up its military and continues industrialization. Some Buddhist temples are built. Siam again asks Britain and France for a trade agreement. Austria-Hungary: 'We ally the Second Reich and build up economy and technology. We create a new rifle with extreme accuracy and power. We build many mortars and declare war on Romania. We pose a huge mortar offensive against them and advance nearly our whole army to conquer land. '''Russian Empire: '''with the 3 factions, monarchy, communist and federalists, a civil war is ignited.the monarchy is destroyed quickly, but the communists and federalists continued fighting. in the end the federalist win, and claim power, with enough public support for a fairly stable ruling. the recruitment drive is a success and we d 760,00 men to our military. '''Argentina:'Virgil Cabrera is the new President of Argentina as part of the Gente Libre de la Fiesta Argentina or GLFA, new reforms are made which leads to the ArgentineIndustrial Revolution, making cities like Rosario, Córdoba and Comodoro Rivadavia powerhouses, with this new wealth '''we ask Germany to help us to build a modern Force (response' needed), for this we build a ship yard in Bahía Blanca Ecuador: '''Ecuador works on developing its economy with Oil and Copper being heavily produced. '''We offer to trade with The US to help develop the nation's economy and industry. '''Mints and National Mail systems are developed with copper, gold and silver coins being commonly used as a currency with "paper money" in the works of being used more commonly and efficiently and also paying attention to it's value. Irrigation and Agriculture is worked on to produce more crops for commercial use. A president is elected this year named Orlando Figueroa. The capital of the nation is moved to the coastal city of Guayaquil. The idea of imperialism in the nation begins to spread across the nation and a referendum is planned to be held next year to see if the government should change from a democratic one to a democratic imperialist one. farmland is developed in valleys to make room for plantations for maize (corn) and other grains plus cocoa. 43,000 people are recruited into the military after a drafting for a 3 year service. Fighter planes and naval vessels have begun to be produced with Navy Shipyards put in to new use as well with 3 large Battleships being built and 102 Fighter Planes built. Industrialization and military build up is planned to boom by the end of the decade with firearms and gunpowder being produced in high numbers for the military and cannons also being produced. Knowledge of the first tank ever made spreads across the nation's governmental facilities that handle the military begin to work on their own design and request Great Britain to give them blueprints. Renovation and development of homes are worked upon with old and impoverished looking homes worked on being replaced with more modern homes. '''This game has been dead for years. Please contact the creator if you want to restart it. ~Edge Category:Map Games Category:Modern era Map Games Category:Miracle at Marne Map Game